love found in a science lab
by just a dreamer 123
Summary: tadashi and honey first met in their science lab. things blossomed but could honeys past secrets and tadashis fire make things hard for them. (tadashi lives)
1. the first meet

honey lemon p.o.v

the first day of a new school is always the worst. but today in general is a day i dread every year. the day my parents and younger brother died. but i will save that story for later on. anyway enought for the sob story. my name is honey lemon. well my real name is maria lucia gomez. but its a mouthful and i dont want people to know my real name. it might lead to a story i dont want nobody to know.

anyway i found out that i will be sharing a lab with 3 other people each doing a different course to me. im a chemestry major. i have been in love with science ever since i can remember. the first person was Tadashi Hamada. then there was Wasabi, then lastly a girl named gogo tomago.

when i first walked in the lab my heart skipped a beat. it was everything i could ever dream of, it was big, full of life and gave me the oppurtunity to pursue my dreams my mother hated. you see i live in an appartment provided by the school as i have no family to live with, but because i am 16 i do not have to live in an orphanage. i was just coming abck from my apartment when i bumped into someone, knocking me to the ground. as i looked up our eyes met. my breath hitched in my throat when i saw him. he looked down at me with worry, you could see the genuine look of concern for me in his eyes. "im so sorry, oh my god, i didnt see you, are you alright?" the gorgeous stranger asked me holding out a hand for me. i slowly put my hand in his. our hands fitted together perfectly. "yes im ok, its no problem, i should have watched where i was going. the fault is all mine" i said looking into his eyes. "my names Tadashi Hamada, im a robotics engineer student." tadashi said. we just stood there. _say something_my brain screamed. "im honey lemon, im a chemistry major." i said timidly the blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. "hey you are in my lab room shall we go?" He asked looking at me for approval. "o -ok " i said. with that we walked of to our lab for our first day at school.

* * *

Tadahi p.o.v. :

i wasnt nervous about starting the first day of school. it excited me to know im not the only one with a passion for science. i felt like i actually fit in here. it was perfect. and the day just got better when i met honey lemon. i honestly didnt mean to knock her down, but as soon as i looked in her eyes i knew i was hooked. the emerald green was just addictive pulling me in for more. those eyes were a mystery, you could see she was hiding alot behind those eyes. luck was on my side that day especially as i get her as one of the students to share a lab with. i figured we would be good friends but hopefully one day maybe even more. but


	2. lucky cat cafe

third person p.o.v:

it had been a week since starting at SFIT and honey and tadashi had became fast friends. infact today they were both going back to lucky cat cafe so tadashis aunt could meet honey lemon. ever since tadashi had told aunt cass about her, she had been wanting to meet her. so they had organised that she would come over today.

tadashi had the whole evening planned. he even got hiro out of the way, he made his uncle from his dads side watch him for the weekend. first they would go up to tadashis room and watch some movies, then he would take her down to the cafe for lunch. he would finish the night off by taking her up to roof for the sun to set. tadashi hoped and prayed that maybe just maybe they could kiss. but he knew he wanted to save that for valentines day which was to happen next month.

honey p.o.v.:

tadashi is such a sweet heart. straight after a day at SFIT we walked down to my appartment so i could get changed because my chemical embriddlement experiment blew up on me again. after that we went back to his aunts cafe to start the day. im not going to lie i was already worried and it only grew as the day went on because cmon it was tadashi hamada he was gorgeous and for some reason he looks like he likes me like he actually likes me. but i know i am being dillusional. im just me a nerd without a family. if he did like me it would be through sympathy. but i have a feeling that maybe just maybe he will kiss me.

when we first got to the cafe i loved it immediately as if was s comfy. you could tell any one would feel at home here as soon as they walked in. as soon as we walked i heard someone shout " tadashi" i looked round when i heard him groan. next thing you know a woman was standing next to us smiling. "hi, my name is cassidy, but you can call me aunt cass. you must be honey" she flashed the most genuine smile and held her hand out. "hello. its nice to meet you." i smiled shyly back, which is something i am not anymore. being with my new friends helps. especially gogo.

tadashi took me upstairs to his room so i could have a look around. their room was huge. definately bigger than went over to his side. "erm do-do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked "sure" i replied casually. his choice of movie was strange. i would have pictured him putting on a monster movie or a violent one but instead he put on a romcom. " i thought you would prefere a movie like this. i havent really watched one but if you want to its cool." i just looked down "thanks" i said as i looked up.

after the movie finshed we went down to the caf for some dinner. i have never laughed so much in a long time. the last time i laughed this hard was when i was messing about with my brother and he fell into a lake. a smiled fondly at that memory. these memories are what helped me to get over what happened. they still do but i know now i have friends like the ones at SFIT i will be alright.

when we finished dinner, tadashi said he had a surprise for me and that i would need my coat as it had been snowing. he led me to the roof of the building. the snow slowly dotted the horizon as it fell, landing in my hair and eyelashes. "i like to come up here to think, but its especailly beautifull when the sun sets." it had just started. i didnt mind the cold. as we watched the sun set i thought to myself _can this day get any better_. to my luck it did. as if was finsihing setting me and tadashi just stood there looking into each others eyes. _those brown eyes are just endless. i could stare into those eyes forever._ Honey thought to herself. and then the unthinkable happened. he kissed me. me honey lemon. my mind screamed and soon enough i returned the kiss. "this day couldnt get any better"i said. "it could get better for me " tadashi said a sly grin sneaing up his face "how?" i asked " you could kiss me again" i blushed as the realisation of what he said hit me."ok" i smiled cutely. hisblips were soft and warm yet at the same time rough.

as i walked in my door, i let got of the squeal i didnt realise i was holding. i layed on my bed that night just thinking about him.


	3. the next day

third person p.o.v:

the next day at school everyone could see something had happened between tadashi and honey lemon. whenever they walked past eachother they would blush or mumble. it was like their obvious crushes for eachother just tripled. "what is wrong with you guys, woman up. seriously" gogo said. the already blushing pair blushed even harder. next thing you know gogo had dragged honey lemon off. tadashi watched feeling stupid he didnt say anything to her.

"what has happened" gogo demanded. honey lemon blushed and smiled dreamily. "he kissed me" honey lemon whispered. "he kissed me!" honey lemon squealed. gogo just stood there her mouth wide open. "he kissed you" "yeah" honey lemon laughed. gogo hugged her easily excitable friend. she couldnt believe it. "hey go back to yours and i will meet you there." gogo said. "o-ok" honey lemon said unsure of what to say.

"c'mon" gogo said to tadashi. "you two need to talk because its obvious the longer you leave it the worse its going to be between you." after gogo said that tadashi stopped abruptly. "you say that like i dont like her like that." he looked confused and slightly irritated. "i just dont want to see her get hurt. she really likes you tadashi. please jus dont hurt her." gogo looked up at him. "i wont i love her."gogo just smiled. "go to her then" and with that tadashi sprinted off towards her apartment.

as tadashi knocked on the door his fears grew as he thought about all the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. but before he could come to a conclusion he door opened. a slightly confused honey lemon was standing there. "i thought gogo was coming here" she looked around. "she set us up. but thats not important. do you want to go out on valentines day with me. like on a date?" tadashi looked down at the floor. "of course i would." as soon as she said that tadashi looked up. he couldnt resist it no longer. his lips crashed on to hers. he could tell that no matter what he would make this the best valentines day ever.


	4. valentines day

tadashi p.o.v:

it was finally valentines day. i was going to make sure this would be the best valentines day ever for her. i know she doesnt need to go on a big flashy date to be happy but i want her to remember it. first i taking her to a new restuarnt named nori. then i thought i would take her for a walk along the beach. that is where i am going to ask her to be my girlfriend. i got her a necklace for the occasion. i hope she says yes i mean its not like we are getting married or inm proposing but why am i so scared.

because i didnt want to go on my motorbike to pick her so we wouldnt get dirty i had to borrow aunt cass' car. its small but it will do. i knocked on her door at exactly 5.00 hoping my eagerness wouldnt be to noticable. as she opened the door i could see she was still putting on he earings. "come in sorry, im running a little late." she laughed nervously and looked down. " its alright i got here early anyways."i smiled hoping it would calm her down. as i walked in i looked around her apartment. but one thing striked my attention. a violin was on a stand next to her tv. "i didnt know you played the violin" she looked round. her eyes looked upon it and seemed to lose their glow abit. "did i say something wrong" i asked noticing her look. "oh n-no. erm i used to play but i havent in a long time." i looked back at the violin. i could see the slight loning to play it in her eyes. "ca-can you play me a song only if you want to" when i said this she looked up at me and slowly made her way to the violin. she outstretched her hand. but as soon as it came back she drew her hand back as if she burnt herself. "maybe another time. dont want to be late" it was after she said that did i fully look at her outfit. she was wearing a dress with a black top half and mint bottom. her hair was curled and she wore small diamond stud earings. but what surprised me the most was that she wasnt wearing her platforms. she saw me looking at her feet. "i dont have platforms that match my dress." she said blushing. "i like it." i said. "it means i can do this easier." and i kissed her lips delicately. she stood there in shock, looking at me. she then smiled a bright smile. all that remorse her eyes held earlier was no longer there.

when we pulled up outside nori her mouth dropper. "tadashi this is so expensive here, are you sure?" i just smiled. "i have alot of money from work and things. i dont mind. i want us to have a nice nigiht." as we walked in and gave our reservation name she looked around biting her lip like an excited child. _she is just so cute _i thought to myself. "can i take your orders?" a waiter asked. "er yeah can we have two glasses of water and the chefs recomendation please." i said. she just looked up at me and smiled. neither of us could hide behind our menus now if we blushed. we talked the whole night away, enjoying our food. after i paid i took her to the beach. we both only had our jackets. i saw her shiver lightly so i pulled her in to keep her warm. she just blushed at my bold move. "honey, can i- can i ask you something." she turned around and looked at me "of course you can" she smiled at me. "do you erm what im trying to say is erm do you want to go out with me, like be my girlfriend." her mouth opened a little her eyes lit up and smiled. "of course i would" and with that honey closed the distance between us. "i got you something" she looked at me in surprise. "its nothing big but i thought you would like it"i handed her the little box with the necklace. aunt cass helped me pick it out. when she opened it she gasped. "tadashi you shouldnt have done this, tonight was expensize as it is." i looked down a litlle disapointed. "do you not like it?"i said. "oh my gosh no i love it will you put it on me. all i was saying was it must have cost alot and i didnt get you anything." i pulled her over and out her necklace on her. "seeing you happy is all i need." and we kissed one last time before the night ended.

**wow that chapter was fluffy as hell. but oh well. im thinking the next chapter will be a couple of years later. like when hiro comes to look at sfit. any way r&amp;r.**

**amy**

**xx**


	5. the truth

third person p.o.v:

its been a year since tadashi and honey lemon started going out. and yet he knew there was so much she was hiding from him. she still hasnt gone near her violin. no matter how amny times he has asked her to play it, she wont. one day when tadashi was round hers and she went in the shower he noticed a box still packed up sticking out from behind the tv. what he opened it to be surised him. he heard a clatter behind him. honey lemon had dropped her phone when she saw him open her box. a lone tear went down her face.

honey lemon p.o.v:

_no, no no no no no! he cant find out like this!_ my mind box, that one stupid box. why did he have to find it. "what are you doing?" i said barely audible. "what is this honey?" tadashi held up a crown. "dont make up an excuse because i want to know the truth now." honey lemon just dropped to floor and pulled the box towards her. " 6 years ago i was in my room with my mum. she was watching play the violin. we heard shouts ringing out through the castle. she told me to stay there. my mum scremed my dads name. she ran into my room telling me to run. i jumped out the window onto snow. i shouted for aster and he came to help. i stayed at his place while he searched the castle. when he came back he said my parents and brother was dead. he brought back some stuff which is in the box. our people killed my parents because they were warped by a prince named hans. i lived with my cousins anna and elsa until i was old enough to live here and study at SFIT." i came out of my trance like state to see tadashi look at me with sympathy. he just pulled me close while i cried. i got up and walked to my violin. "are you going to play?" tadashi asked, i just nodded slowly. my fingers latched around the top. i started to play beyond the viel. this is the song i was playing to my mum the last time i saw her.

tadashi p.o.v:

her story surprised me i thought she stole it but turns out she was a . she lost more than me yet i always thought i had. i dont know what i would do if i lost hiro. when she started playing the eerie melody echoed around the small apartment. you could see her emotion as she played. a tear dripped down her face. as she got later on to the song you could see relief and she started to laugh. she was starting to feel free. she never looked so beautiful.

when she finished playing she was glowing. i pulled her over and kissed her. "that was beautiful, just like you." i whispered. "you dont care that i was royalty?" she asked unsure about my feelings. "i loved you before and i love you now. i wouldnt care if you were a princess or a homeless person. all i care about is that you are here with me." i kissed her lips passionately. i dont know whats happened to me but i suddenly wanted to make her mine. i slowly pulled up her top. she got the hint. soon both of our clothes disapeared into the room somewhere. she gently pulled me to her bedroom. the power she had over me was euphoric. i had never felt so in love with her until now.

when i woke up i was next to her. _there is no place i would rather be than here_ i thought to myself. as she rolled over she curled up to me. i put my arms around her . "ohayo watashi no ai " i whispered in her hair. "buenos dias me amor" she replied. _life is perfect_. i thought.

**ohayo watashi no ai = good morning my love in japanese**

**buenos dias me amor = good morning in spainish.**

**sorry i havent updated i went away for a bit and i have school during my terms. oh well**

**r&amp;r**

**amy**

**xxx**


	6. maya

**this chapter was inspired by a review from guest Z. your idea has helped me so much i had a writers block and i think i can add something new to my story.**

* * *

third person p.o.v:

honey lemon and tadashi are both now 18 and it has been a year since tadashi found out about honey lemons past. nothing had changed between them. in fact their relationship was stronger than ever. tadashi had even thought about proposing soon. but he knew they shouldnt or couldnt get married until after they finished school.

honey lemon was walking through the park on campus when she heard someone crying. she looked around and saw a little girl no older than 7 sitting underneath a tree dirty and alone. she looked around as if tryng to look for her parents but saw noone.

* * *

Honey lemon p.o.v:

i walked over to the little girl realising she was alone. "hi are you ok? are you lost?" the little girl jumped back afraid of the stranger. "hey, im not going to hurt you i promise" i smiled soothingly. she slowly leaned back towards me. "whats your name?" i asked quietly so not to scare her. "maya" she said shyly. "where are your parents?" i asked looking around again. "they died last week in a fire and now i have no home" she started crying again. i hugged her and she hugged me back, crying harder into my chest. "do you want to come back to mine and get cleaned up?" i felt the little girl nod. i picked the her up and made my way back to my apartment.

when i got back i started to run a bubble bath. "how old are you, maya" maya looked up "im 6. i turn 7 in a month." when the bath was finished i helped her into the bath and clean her up. i realised that the girl had blonde hair now it wasnt covered in dirt. "you hungry?" i asked her . she nodded. i wrapped her in a towel when she was finshed and brought her to my room. i pulled out a pink shiry and put it on her. it was like a dress on her but it will do for now. we walked into the kitchen where she climbed onto a bar stool while i made her a sandwhich. she ate it so fast almost as if she hadnt eaten in ages. well i guess she hadnt. "have you got anywhere to stay?" i asked looking at her. "no, can- can i stay here with you?" she asked her eyes begging silently at me. "of course you can. you know, we are not so different me and you." her eyes questioned me. " i dont have a family either." i said smiling at her as if to make her feel not so alone. "hey why dont you put the tv on while i quickly call someone." she looked startled. "your not sending me away are you." a tear leaked out her eye. " no, no of course not." i wiped away her tears.

* * *

Tadashi p.o.v:

i got a call from honey saying i needed to get to her apartment ASAP. i quickly ran down the stairs yelling to aunt cass that i was going to hers and that i will be back tomorrow. when i got there honey opened the door. quickly ushering me in. "maya" she called out. "can you come here please?" she asked. i looked around confused. then a little girl popped her head round the doorway shyly. "this is my friend tadashi." i waved at the little girl, who waved back shyly. after honey explained the story to me i felt sorry for the little girl. she had the same story as me and hiro. "are you staying the night?" honey asked. "only if you want me to, i said kissing her forehead. she nodded. we walked into the living room. " hey maya" i said. "me and honey decided we will take you shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes does that sound alright." she nodded, smiling eagerly. "thankyou" she said hugging me. we went to bed that night with maya staying in the spare room. honey bent down to her height. "if you need me, come get me, i will be in my room alright" maya looked up "alright" she said smiling. i could tell honey and maya are going to have a strong connection.

* * *

**well there you go chapter 7. thankyou again guest Z for the ideas. if anyone has any ask and i will try to incorperate them into my story.**

**r&amp;r**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	7. happily ever after or is it

honey p.o.v:

" i washed your clothes so you can wear them today, is that alright" i asked. i seriously had no idea how to bring up a child but i guess it wuoldnt hurt to try. maya looked up and me and smiled. "yeah, thankyou" she got changed and me, her and tadashi set out. we payed for her bus fair to town. "i've never been on a bus before" maya said, looking up at me excitedly. the bus journey was short so we got to town quickly. "first we will buy you some clothes, then a couple extras, is that alright?" maya just nodded.

2 hours later

we all finally got home after a long day of shopping. "why dont you go to your room and unpack while i talk to tadashi." as maya walked off i turned to tadashi. "i was thinking that she could come to the showcase with us on friday. we could show her round on monday when you bring hiro. its our lab day anyway." i looked up at tadashi hopefully, if he said no i would be devastated. he kissed me gently. "of course it would be nice for her to see."

tadashi p.o.v:

it was finally monday and i was taking hiro to look at SFIT, honey was also bringing maya. i was hoping that hiro would like SFIT and finally do something with that brain instead of bot fighting. but to even get him to go i have to get him out of bed. next thing hiro knew he was on the floor. i picked the mattress up and flung him off. "TADASHI!" my brother shouted. i just stood there laughing. "hurry up or we will be late, knuckledhead" hiro just groaned in response. when we were ready we got on my mototrbike and headed for SFIT. as the school approached Hiros mouth hung open. "wow" hiro breathed. as we walked up hiro looked at the floor acting like he wasnt interested, but every now and again i would catch him looking around eagerly. when we got to the lab he recognised honey. "hi honey" hiro said. honey turned round and smiled at us. "hey hiro" she said ruffling his hair. i kissed her gently on the lips "hey gorgeous" i said. she blushed lightly. "hello tadashi." she laughed. i kissed her again. "wheres maya?" i asked looking around. "shes in the window seat, shes met everyone but is just sleeping because i woke her up early." she said smiling. i laughed and started to show hiro around. as he met the gang one by one he couldnt believe the work we done. he was especially interested in wasabis. "tadashi" hiro said looking at me."ive got to go to this school" he said. i could see the determination in his eyes. "lets do it then" for the next few days we worked on hiros project making sure it was ready for the showcase.

the showcase

when we got their we all helped hiro set up and get ready. i couldnt be more prouder of my brother. as he started his presentation i put my arm around honey and pulled her close. maya standing infront of us. if anyone looked they would think we were a family. _i cant wait for that_ i thought to myself. as hiro finished up i noticed callaghan walking over. he had the admission form in his hand. this is it. i knudged hiro forward. he got accepted. as hiro was talking to my friends i quiclky told him to watch maya as i pulled honey away from the group to the bridge overlooking the lake with cherry blossom trees around. "honey?" i asked looking at her. she wasnt wearing her glasses but that was only because she took them off to clean them. she turned around to me smiling. "honey i love you so much. you are my world. i-i dont know what i would do without you in my life." honey looked at me tears of joy coming down her face. i got on one knee. "will you marry me?" i asked pulling out the box. "yes a million times yes" she said i put the ring on her. next thing i knew she was ontop of me kissing me. our foreheads touching. nothing could ruin this moment. but something did. next thing we heard was an explosion and alarms. we ran back to the school only to see it on fire. we saw our friends standing there holding hiro and maya. i helped a women as she came running out the building. she told me callaghan was still in there. i started running up to the burining school. "tadashi no" honey shouted grabbing my arm "please" tears ran down her cheek. i whiped them away. "callaghans still in there, someone has to help him." and with that i ran off. i heard honey trying to keep up behind me. i only got through the door when it blew up. "Tadashi" i heard honey screaming then everything went black.


	8. hospital

honey lemon p.o.v:

"tadashi" i screamed tears rushing down my cheek. everything was finally perfect. why does everyone i love get hurt? i started running towards the school, but before i could get close wasabi grabbed me. "no, i need to help him, let me go. please!" wasabi just held onto me tighter. my legs grew weak and i collapsed in his arms, letting all my emotions out. the firefighters ran into the building after partially putting it out. when i looked up i saw they had a body. i would recognise those teal converses anywhere. "tadashi" i pulled out of wasabis arms and rushed to the ambulance he had been taken to. "please let me come with you" i said looking desperately at the man."family only and you need to get the cut on your head looked at. there are some doctors over there." i touched my head and noticed the cut on the side of my temple. "please, im his fiance" i said looking at tadashi. "fine" he said. i smiled and rushed in. he had burns on his and he was covered in smoke. i held his hand saying he would be ok but we didnt know if her would. the doctor said he would be unconcious for a long time.

when we got to the hospital he was wheeled off and i was pulled into a room to get my cut cleaned and sorted. "no i need to get to tadashi, i dont have time for this" i said trying to pull away to go after him. but they wouldnt let me go. it was 30 minutes later that i got back to tadashi. he was on a ventilator. he looked so vulnerable, it broke my heart to see him like that. i slowly walked over to his ben and sat down .the only sounds you could hear was his heart beat mmonitor and the footsteps outside. the doctor came in with sympathy in his eyes. " i have some bad news" he said as i turned my head. "he is in a coma, there is nothing we can do until he wakes up. if he wakes up that is." i looked back at tadashi as tears began to make their way down my face. i willed for him to wake up and be alright. but i knew that he might not.

a few moments later aunt cass and hiro came running in. they saw me hunched over on the bed crying holding his hand. "honey" aunt cass whispered, choking on my name. i looked up. she opened her arms and i ran into them. both our knees buckled, but we didnt let go. i missed the feeling of a motherly hug. "hiro explained whats happened, has the doctor said anything" i nodded. "he-he's in a coma. the doctor doesnt know if he will wake up" i whispered. i heard her gasp and hug me tighter. hiro was sitting next to his brother holding his hand, not saying a word. i looked down at my hands. my ring sat on my finger mocking me. cass's gaze gradually followed mine. "oh honey, im so sorry" she said hugging me again. "everything was finally perfect. me and tadashi were going to move in together and wait until after we finished SFIT until we got married. everyone i love gets hurt." i said burying my head into her shoulder. after 10 minutes i asked "wheres maya" shes with gogo and fred at his house" aunt cass replied. i stood up and said my goodbye. i walked over to tadashi and kissed his forhead. "call me if anything happens" as i was walking away it didnt feel right. like i was leaving my other half behind.

i picked up maya and took her back to the apartment. she fell asleep in the car so i carried her inside and set her in her bed. i walked into an empty room. all it had was speakers. i got changed into leggings and a baggy shirt. i turned on the music loud enough so that i could dance properly but not loud enough to wake maya. the song that came on was bad by david guetta and vassy. as it started i moved slowly and then the dubstep part started. my moves became faster and you could see all the emotion running through my veins. i poured my heart and soul into this dance. as the song ended i collapsed onto the floor, my body wracking with sobs. that was until i heard somebody knock on the door. i walked through to the door. i opened it not caring about my tearstained face. i looked up to see who was at the door. all i could do was gasp at who the three girls standing infront of me were.

* * *

**there you go chapgter 8. sorry its been a while i have had revision and things. the song was by david guetta and vassy called bad. i highly recommend it. i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**amy**

**xxx**


	9. family issues

third person p.o.v:

honey lemon gasped at the three girls standing infront of her. she thought she wouldnt have to see them ever again. before honey could speak she heard someone call for her. "honey, i cant sleep i had a nightmare." honey turned round and ushered her over. "its ok do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" maya nodded . honey picked her up and looked back at the girls. "what do you want its not a good time." the first one,elsa, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes spoke up. "can we come in? we wil explain everything" honey looked down and nodded. the second girl,anna, had ginger hair and turquoise eyes. the final girl, rapunzel, had short brown hair and green eyes. "elsa as much as i love seeing you"i started off slightly sarcastic "i have got big problems right now and i cant be dealing with any problems or accusations of me being the reason yours and annas parents died" honey said growing angrier by each word. maya had never seen honey get this annoyed before. "im sorry, i was mad and scared, but i dont see what the problem is, you didnt even tell us we were leaving." elsa said. "elsa, stop it" anna said. "maria, please" rapunzel begged. "my names not maria, its honey and my problem is my fiance is in hospital right now in a coma becuase of a fire. but i forgot my problem isnt bigger than yours" hoeny didnt notice the tears streaming down her face. rapunzel came running over and hugged her. "im sorry" she whispered in honeys ear. "elsa stood up and walked over. anna had somehow joined in their hug. honey stood up to face her. instead of elsa giving back a snide comment she just hugged honey. "maria, im sorry, im sorry for everything please, please forgive me." elsa started crying. honey huged her back. "me too, i should have told you i was leaving."

* * *

honey p.o.v:

it was so weird them saying my name. its been so long since someone called me maria. we all just stood their smiling. i felt a tug on my arm, it was maya. "can we good bed please, im tired." i laughed. "of course" i looked up. "where are you all staying?" i asked, anna answered "oh we are staying at a hotel, its so exciting ive never been in a hotel before." laughed at seeing my younger cousin get so excited about a hotel. "we are going to be staying around the area for a bit though" rapunzel said looking at me. it finally clicked that her hair was different "what happened to your long blonde hair?" i asked "i didnt want it long so i cut it and it turned brown" she said. i laughed. as they walked out i was happy that they came. then a thought struck me. i ran down the hallway. "elsa,anna punzie" i called after them. they heard me and turned around. "after school tomorrow can you watch maya please. im going to see tadashi." i needed to see tadashi. every hour without him felt like a year. so even if he couldnt see me i would still be there with him. "sure if you pick her up from school and we meet outside your apartment we can watch her." i breathed a sigh of relief and hugged my cousins. i ran back up to my apartment.

the next day school dragged on so much, teachers gave me sympathetic looks. an assembly was dedicated to him. it took all i had to stay in there and not to run out. fred, gogo, wasabi and myself sat there holding hands giving eachother silent support. we just wished hiro could be there with us. he told us he wouldnt come in until tadashi was alright, so he just sat in his room. when the bell eventually rang i sprinted out of school and to the hospital. it was a good thing i remebered to pack my converses otherwise i would have been screwed getting there in my platforms.

* * *

Tadashi p.o.v:

darkness. all i could see was darkness. i kept saying in my head wake up just wake up. but i couldnt. my eyes felt as if they were glues shut. i couldnt move anything. i could hear honey. she was softly singing in my ear. i could hear her gentle sobs.

_and will you still love me when im no longer young and beautiful_

_will you still love me when ive got nothing but an aching soul._

honeys voice was enchanting. i had only ever heard her sing in the shower. this was the song we danced to on one of our dates. she instantly fell in love with it. it gave me hope that she wasnt willing to give up on me. for your sake honey, i hope i can wake up. _i will love you until we are old and grey. you are beautiful and always will be. _i thought.

* * *

**theres you go. tadashi's p.o.v is when he is in his coma. its like an insight to what is going on in his head. there are rumours that say people can hear you when they are in a coma, so i thought i would do it like that. the song honey is singing is young and beautiful by lana del ray.**

**r&amp;r**

**amy**

**xxx**


	10. tadashi xxx

third person p.o.v

it had been a month since the fire and since then alot had changed. tadashi was still in aa coma but that had brought fred, wasabi, gogo, honey and hiro closer together. along with baymax they formed the big hero 6. they got back on the man who caused tadashi all his pain. but what hurt the most was the fact it was a man they all looked up to proffessor callaghan. everyday that tadashi was in a coma the doctor said it was harder for him to wake up. the group got more and more desperate everyday. honey had now legally adopted maya. it was not a parental relationship but more of a sibling one. the only thing everyone wanted was tadashi.

* * *

honey lemon p.o.v:

the main things i do in my life now are dancing, violin and staring at the ring tadashi gave me. i sit there looking at it holding onto the necklace he got me on our first official date. i was just waiting for elsa to arrive to watch maya for me so that i could go visit tadashi. maya wanted to go but i wouldnt let her. she wouldnt understand what is happening and i wouldnt know if it would upset her seeing tadashi like that. a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. i opened the door and saw elsa standing there. she smiled but it soon turned into a gasp. "what happened to your cheek?" she asked softly touching it. "i got into a fight trying to stop someone. its not a big deal."i just shrugged it off. it was only a scrath on my cheek with a light bruise on it. it was where i got hit by a peice of krei tech as it flew up to the portal. "thanks for watching maya." i said hugging elsa. i walked through to mayas room to tell her i was going. i hugged her and told her to behave.

as the hospital approached i didnt know what heart breaking news the doctor would face me was normally how unlikely it was for tadashi to awaken due to him being unconcious for such a long time. i grew nervous like always as i stood in the lift. i hated hospitals so much but that phobia died down everyday as i went there more often. as i walked down the hall way to tadashis room i kept noticing the nurses smiling at me. i was so oblivious to what was about to happen. i opened the door to his room. my knees buckled to what i saw. he was sitting up in bed looking out the window. "tadashi" i whispered tears forming in my eyes. he looked over at me "honey" he said. his smile was so big, it was like i was complete again. i ran over the room and higged him, never wanting to let go. "you were so stupid tadashi, i nearly lost you i-i-i dont know what i would have done without you" i said crying into his shoulder. he just held onto me tighter. kissing my hair. a couple of the nurses ahd gathered by the door to make sure we were alright. we heard the door click shut as the gave us some privacy. he gently pulled me round to face him. i had tears streaming down my face. he gently pulled me into a kiss. it felt so good to have his lips on mine again. the kiss was gentle yet passionate. all our emotions spilled into this one kiss. when we eventually pulled pur heads away in order to breathe, we rested our foreheads together. "i will love you when you are no longer young and beautiful" he whispered in my ear. "you heard me sining to you?" i said confused. "i heard everything, i just couldnt wake up" he said kissing me again. i pulled away "when did you wake up" he caressed my cheek gently. "last night i wouldnt let them call you because i wanted it to be a surprise" i pressed my cheek onto his palm. "do you want me to call aunt cass then?" he nodded his head. when i called cass and told her the news she nealry screamed down the phone in pure joy.

10 minutes later cass and hiro were here. they ran over to him and higged him. i went outside to ask when he can be discharged. "well if everything carries on how they are then he can go home tomorrow." i couldnt stop smiling. "hey you" i said sitting down "the doctos said you can go home tomorrow if everything is alright" he smiled in relief. "hows maya?" he asked. "good, ive adopted her legally, so i have rights now. but its like a sibling adoption" he smiled and kissed me tenderly. "sounds perfect" i looked at the time, i would have to leave in a minute. "i have to go"i said barely above a whiper. "i have to get back elsa is watching maya and i dont want to be a bother." he kissed me again. well we did have a month of kissing to catch up on. "thats fine love, i will see you tomorrow." we said our goodbyes and i left.

when i got home i couldnt stop smiling. i walked through and ran and picked up maya and san her round. elsa came out hearing laughter. she gave me a questioning look. "he is awake, he can come home tomorrow! can you believe it?" elsa smiled and came over to hug me. "im happy for you, i better go and make sure jack hasnt frozen something" she said laughing. we bid our goodbyes. that night i dreamt of tadashi and how everything was finally looking good. we could be a family.

* * *

**there you go tadashi has woken up :) the story will carry on a bit more but only like 10 more. hpe you enjoyed it, any suggestions as to what you want to see leave in the reviews and i will try and put them in.**

**r&amp;r**

**amy**

**xxx**


	11. burns

tadashi p.o.v:

seeing honey and maya come pick me up from the hospital the next day gave me hope. i know that honey will love me scars and all, but i cant help but doubt that she will be scared of me. it hurts not physically but emotionally to know that i can never be the same as i once was. how can i be an inspiration to hiro if i am covered in burns. im not the tadashi i used to be and i know that this may cause my happiness to die down. maya came running up to me and hugged me. it made me want a daughter of my own, the fact she looked just like honey made it look like she was mine and honeys. hoeny walked up to me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "are you ready?" i was asked. i nodded, i was ready to leave this hospital and never come back. "guess what?" maya said. i turned around in the car to look at her. "im going to my first sleepover this weekend." she said smiling. "are you, i hope you have fun little monkey" monkey was the nickname fred gave her because she kept climing and jumping around the lab the first time we brought her there. i was never so happy to see the apartment again. when i walked in the lights were off. next thing i knew all my friends and family jumped up yelling "surprise". it was a welcome home party. i looked over at honey who just smiled and laughed. i hugged her picking her up from the kissed my nose. "do you like it?" she asked. "of course" i replied. "you are just full of surprises arent you" said putting her down. "thats for me to know and you to find out"

* * *

honey lemon p.o.v:

it was nice to see tadashi so happy. he was surrounded by everyone who loved him. he had even met my cousins and their partners. everything was finally perfect and would stay that way. but it wasnt garunteed. the accident had given them hope that they could overcome now he was talking to cass and wasabi. he looked over at me and smiled. i just giggled and gave him a little wave.

as the party ended and every one left he cam up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. i turned around in his arms. "lets go on holiday, us and the gang." i said looking into his eyes. "but my back its horrible" he said casting his eyes downwards. i pulled his chin up to face me. "hey, it wont change the way any of us feel about you, just look at how many people came today. they all love you and are happy you are alright." he just hugged me. "lets go bed" he pulled away and walked to the room. he got changed in the bathroom and sat on the bed. he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

the next morning we drove maya to her sleepover. she ran inside waving. we pulled up and i said "you know, now we are all alone we can have some fun" i said looking at him. he gently kissed me but realised i would see his back. "honey, please, my back. i dont want you to see it" his eyes pleading. it was breaking me seeing him not trust me. "you know i dont care, as long as i have got you" he suddenly blew. "no honey, you arent the one suffering. how can i give you my love if i look like this. im a monster. the sooner you realise that the sooner we can get on with our lives" i shrunk back but i wouldnt give up. "how do you expect us to have a future if you wont trust me. i dont want to marry you if you are going to be like this." he looked me straight in the eye. "then dont" he said. my heart broke. "get out"i whispered. he didnt move "get out" i screamed. i took the ring off and threw it at him. as i shut the door i collapsed, heart wrenching sobs overcame my body. "honey, honey dont do this please" i could have opened the door but i couldnt. he had given up on me. "honey. i love you, dont do this, i know you love me" i still didnt move. i saw him push the ring under the door. was i doing the right thing. no. was i doing the wrong thing. no. nothing felt right or wring. i just felt numb. i heard him walk away. i didnt move from the door unti l the sun went down. i slowly got up and walked to my bed. i lay down and cried myself to sleep. _why does everything go wrong when its finally perfect_ was my last thought.


	12. i love you to much

tadashi p.o.v:

i got to the lucky cat cafe and got in using my spare key. aunt cass must have heard me because she came down. "tadashi, what are you doing here,i thought you were with honey" at the mention of her name i collapsed on m knees and cried. she quickly ran over and hugged me. "shhh,shhh it will be alright what happened." aunt cass rubbed soothing circles in my back. she helped me up and we walked through to the living room . "i was so rude to her. i made it like i didnt want to marry her. i said that i was a monster. she never looked so scared than when i was shouting at her." i looked down at the floor. "she gave me back her ring, i dont want it to be over" aunt cass grabbed my hand. "then dont let it." she said like it was that easy. "how, i cant just say sorry" i sighed in annoyance. "well what does she like?" i thought for a moment "she likes music and she wanted all of us to go on holiday, but i said no becuase if my burns. but if it means i will get her back then i will do it." aunt cass smiled. "maybe you should write her a song. you dont know where she wanted to go so maybe wait a couple of days."

i stayed up all night writing honey a song. i meant every word i said. as i walked up to her apartment i got nervous but i knew that as long as there was hope we could overcome it. i knocked on her door. i could hear the soft padding across the hallway. "no tadashi, please" i heard her say. "just give me a try" i heard her sigh "fine but im not opening the door" i had to sing to honey in the hallway, but as long as it means i can get her back i will do it.

honey p.o.v:

he was outside. i didnt know what to do."i wrote this for you" i pressed my ear on the door.

"  
I love you too much  
to live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole life will fly

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much"

tears streamed down my face as i heard him. i knew he meant every word he said. i flung the door open and ran into his arms. "im sorry" he whispered into my hair."i know. i am too. i shouldnt have pushed you into things" he just kissed me. "im ready" he said. we werent picking maya up until 1. that gave us plenty of time. he pushed me back into the apartment our lips never moving.


	13. love has consequences

tadashi p.o.v:

our lips locked.i knew she had forgiven me. to feel her in my arms again made me never want to let her go, and iwasnt planning to. i gently pushed her inside, our lips never leaving. i closed the door with my shoe. our lips seperated and she looked me in the eye. "we dont have to do this, if you dont want to. im ready when you are" a smile graced my lips. how can a girl be pretty,smart,kind and overall perfect at once. i kissed her lips. "im ready. i know you dont care if i have scars." i slowly removed my shirt. the scars went up my left side of my chest. they werent too big but they were noticable. honeys hand gently caressed my cheel. "these scars make you, you. you are still my tadashi and i will never stop loving you." i kissed her lips passionately, my arms on her hips. somehow our clothes diappeared and we were on the couch forgetting about the problems. the thunder echoed but we didnt care. it was just me and honey. "i love you" i whispered in her hair. "i love you to. but we need to pick up maya." she said laughing lightly.

honey and i got out the car and knocked for maya. a small women opened the door and called for maya. "tadashi" maya said running to him. honey and me smiled. "did she behave?" honey asked. the women looked up. "yeah she was great, shes welcome over any time." as we walked away maya called goodbye.

* * *

2 weeks later honey lemon p.o.v:

my head was spinning and my knees gave out. tadashi was at the lucky cat cafe earning money for our wedding. tadashi said he had a surprise for me when he got back. i just sat on the floor as the waves of nausea hit me. i quickly ran to the bathroom as i emptied my stomach. tears streamed down my face. i grabbed my phone. "gogo,can you come here i need you" i asked down the phone. "sure whats up" i told her what i thought was wrong. she gasped down the phone. "ok im on my way" 20 minutes later gogo knocked on the door. when i opened it you can tell i have been crying. "wheres maya" she said looking round. "school" i replied. she gave me the pharmacy bag and i took it with a weak smile.

* * *

gogo p.o.v:

it had been 10 minutes. i heard honey start shouting no. her crying got louder. i ran into the bathroom. honey just sat on the floor curled in a ball. she looked up at me "im pregnant" she whispered. "what am i mwant to do. im only 18. im still at school" she stood up her hands running through her hair. "what will tadashi say"fresh tears rolled down her cheek. "honey, it will be alright. the baby will be loved and who better than you and tadashi." honey turned to me. "can you get him for me?" i had never seen honey so vulnerable. "sure" i said and left.

i got to the cafe in 5 minutes. "tadashi." i called. "hey gogo you alright?" i couldnt just tell him honey was pregnant that was up to her. "honey needs you, she called me and theres nothing i can do apart from getting you." tadashi looked a little worried. "ok. aunt cass i need to go soemthigns wrong with honey" he called through to the kitchen. "ok" i heard cass shout back.

tadashi p.o.v:

i quickly drove home and saw honey sitting on the sofa curled up. tears drippepd silently down her face. "honey" i ran over to her. "honey, whats wrong"she looked away. i gently pulled her chin back. "honey, please you need to tell me. i rested my forhead on hers. "im sorry" she whipsered. "for what, im sure its not that bad." she just looked at me. doubt filled me. " i-i-im" honey said unsure of what to say. "its ok, just say it fast and get it over with like taking off a plaster." she smiled at me using the quote she used to say to me. she took a deep breath. "im pregnant" i looked at to see if she was joking, but she wasnt. " oh honey" she cried onto my shoulder. "are you mad?" she asked in between sobs. "no ofcourse not." i kissed her. " its amazing." i said laughing and smiling "it is?" she looked up at me. "of course, we will love this baby no matter what." we both smiled and rested our foreheads together.

* * *

**sorry that took so long to update. i have been so stressed and havent had time. so honey is pregnant. i know it seems early but i have plans. i will reveal tadashis surpise next chapter, hopefully up before wenesday. thankyou.**

**r&amp;r**

**amy**

**xxx**


End file.
